Desire & Pain
by Dominuth
Summary: 17 year old Maxwell Pace lost a lot of good people in his high school years. 4 Years later, he makes a living on his own. After bumping into his best friend in high school, Joshua DeLaurentis, will Maxwell's life change forever? Or will it go get worst?


**Desire & Pain**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Tempting Silences.**

* * *

 **6:47 PM** , the Sun decided to set early today at Malibu beach. The was a dull orange, letting out a golden shimmer as the Sun sets. From where I stand the sky above was a darkened blueish-purple, a few stars peaked through the scattered, disappearing clouds. It wasn't too hot or too cold, the last bit of the descending Sun emitted heat, but a few chilled breezes swooped by. I looked out into the ocean, only a quarter of the Sun was still showing which made the ocean appear orange.

This will probably be the last time I will ever get to see this kind of view, It was memorizing to look at. Knowing that it was getting pretty late, considering I still have to walk to my bus stop to get to my neighborhood, I fastened my knee braces on both of my legs. Getting up was a pain, the doctor said I didn't have arthritis or anything., I guess I just have weak knee joints. I'm not really surprised, I'm not the type of person to be alarmed or panicked about having a certain disability stuck with them for the rest of their lives. Besides, I lost my own Mother to a similar kind of problem at a young age. She was diagnosed with a cancerous tumor that was growing near both her kneecaps, it just sucked that my family couldn't save her due to financial problems. But the doctor did say that problem on my knees was curable, but it was somewhat expensive, and with that I live a lone, still paying for my apartment.

 **7:05 PM** , I'm on my way to my bus stop, and I have nearly fallen for the sixth time. I still have to get adapt to my new way of transportation now. Walking slowly and looking down on my legs, I lost all my attention to my surroundings. A small breeze swept through and messed up my hair, I kept walking as I fixed it. I kept walking and suddenly bumped in to another person, I stumbled and fell on my buttocks. Trying not to yell in pain, from my waste down everything hurted like hell. _Ouch._

"I'm so sorry-" The person who I bumped into was a male, his voice was not too deep but it had a rasp to it.

"It's okay," I combed my hair to the right, though I could barely see as I lost my glasses through the incident, "My fault."

My eyesight was really bad, but he knelt down in front of me and put the glasses on my face, "Thank you very much..."

"I'm very sorry, I should have been paying attention." I took a good quick look at him, his muscular arms, his hands were grasping mine as he helped me get up.

"T-thank y-you." I started to stutter.

As I inspected him again. He was quite tall, about 6'4. I'm 5'8, I felt very vulnerable around his presence. He had glistening golden hair, with the sides cut short. His eyes were a very light hazel. His facial structure was shaped to perfect, not too wide, not too sharp. Though his nose looked cute. Muscular, very muscular. He padded my upper body and inspected my knee braces too see if they were in perfect condition, all I could do was watch him. He seemed like a very nice. Polite and handsome, he sure can charm anyone without being flirtatious. Can't really assume what's his sexuality, would somewhat be wrong of me to ask all of a sudden.

"All clean and everything, bro." His hands shuffled on both my shoulders.

"Again, sorry for the cause of the incident." His face was blushing-red all of a sudden.

"It's totally fine," He scratched my head and giggled, "Don't worry!"

"See ya' around, bro!" _He's definitely straight._

 **7:34** , it was about 18 minutes since the incident and I just reached my bus stop, which was in front of a McDonald's store. Been sitting on this bus stop for about eleven minutes or so, I'm somewhat impatient when it comes to taking the bus. My bus stop was near an four way intersection, and to my left I heard a revving sound in the distance, the car stopped in front of me as a red light flashed. The car's model was a Rolls Royce Wraith with dark tinted windows that barely shown what was inside the car. The window on the car rolled down slowly, It was the tall handsome man that I bumped into. _He cleans up nicely too..._ He gestured to come his way, I didn't understand at first but I think he wanted me to come inside his car.

"Come on!" The door to the right passenger seat opened.

"Me...?" Pointing at myself.

"Get in before the light turns green," He dusted the seat for me, "Hurry man!"

"Oh... Uh... O-okay." Walking as fast as I can, still hurting from the incident.

"Took you long enough." He smirked, he reach to close the door.

"Thank you," I kept a straight face, the moment at hand was awkward, "This wasn't necessary though."

"Nonsense," The light turned green and he drove on, "The least I can do after bumping into you."

"The bus I was going to take is just right behind us."

"Oh well, you're in my car now."

"I-"

"So," He turned right, as his eyes met with mine, "Where do you live?"

"Uh... Sacramento." Embarrassment ran all over my face.

"That's-" He took a deep breath.

"It's know it's pretty far," I was scratching my thighs, "You can just drop me off here..."

He stopped and pulled over into a outlet mall parking lot, and for a second he looked confused. I felt like he was choosing if he wanted me to get out or drive me home. _Most likely choose option one, there's no way he's going to drive me all the way from Malibu to Sacramento..._ He tapped his fingers in a rhythmic motion on the steering wheel. The long unbroken silence between us was weird, I feel like the proper thing to do is get out of his car.

"I can get out if you want." I blinked at him.

"No the fuck you're not." He raised his left brow in confusion.

"Well," My shoulders concaved inward, "I'm getting a feeling you don't want to drive all the way to Sacramento."

"That's not the problem." He laughed like it wasn't even a long drive.

"Going there and back, that's just a wast of ga-"

"You're just gonna' have to stay over at my place." He spoke so quickly, interrupting me.

"I-oh..."

He drove off the parking lot and back to the intersection where he picked me up, we stopped as the red light flashed. There was a lot of cars on the go, quiet the traffic. _His face was mad-hell serious, he's not hesitant on what he wants. His veins are popping out of his forearms, kind of attractive._ It was already dark out, though the moon is no where to be seen in the night sky. The ride to his place from Malibu was nearly twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of straight silence. We entered a gated community, full of humongous mansions, the road ascended and so did we. We stopped in front of a huge white modern mansion, his lot was nearly as huge as a whole football field, though it did lack windows. We descended downwards onto an underground garage, the garage was dark until a lights slowly brighten up. _Empty, he only owned only one car... ?_ He got out of the car and made his way on to my side, opening the door for me. I took my time to get out due to the knee braces, it was hard to get out of a car that's compact and low. He looked down on me like I was some kind of weeping child, he held out his hand to help me stand up.

"Thank yo- _OW._ " Still felt the pain on my joints.

"Hop on." He gestured to get on his back. _Who in the world is this guy?_

"You want me to get on y-"

"YES."

"Okay, fine... Wait!"

 **8:11 PM** , I hopped on to his back. _This feeling what is it?_ I felt the muscles on his back compress onto my whole body. It was like a dozen hills on his back, but smooth and comforting. I was tired and started to close my eyes, the lights inside his house were bright white and it even made me more tired just by looking at it, I squinted my eyes and yawned. I can feel his heart beat, every vibration and step he takes to go up the stairs. We finally reached the room I would be sleeping in, and I opened my left eye to peek at the room. _Dark brown maple wood flooring, white walls with some kind of modernly design on them. A big bed with a floating bed frame and a huge mirror above it, it was spacious. Could this be the master bedroom?!_ His head swayed to the right to check on me and I closed my eyes shut, he layed me down on the bed. I faked sleep just so he can leave, I wanted some alone time to think about the events that just had happened today. The cover was pure white, it was thick, but it was light at touch and it had some kind of light embroidery on it. I can still feel his presence around me, the mattress tilted to the left, where he sat, "Forgot to introduce myself..."

"I'm Josh, Joshua DeLaurentis." He fiddled with my knee braces, taking both off my legs, "You're awake."

"Sorry, I'm really tired..." There goes my cover, my eyes adjusted to the surrounding light, it was bright.

"Sorry if this is all of a sudden, I guess it was the only option I had in mind." He caressed my legs back and forth.

"It's fine, don't worry I don't plan on staying too long," His hand slid inside my thigh-high shorts, caressing my whole leg back and forth, "I-I'll leave in the morning."

"Can I at least get your name?" The look on his face saddened, I sat up straight.

"Maxwell Pace." I whelped in pain as he touched a sensitive spot in my upper thighs.

"I-oh... Uh-sorry..." His left pulled out his left hand out my shorts, his hand ascended towards my chest, pushing me down.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I whelped and moan, but this time it wasn't because of the pain.

"Please." At the moment, he's on top of me. Face to face, my head between his hands that supported him from falling.

"Please d-don't..." Looking away to the side with guilt and shame.

"Do you not remember me at least?"

 _Wait what?_

"Sacramento Palm Grove High School."

"Should I remember...?" I really had no idea what he's talking about.

"You were only at grade seven and I was in the graduating year."

 _I really don't remember anything though..._

"On after your graduation ended, we kissed on that day. The same day we met each other when we were young."

"I don't recall anythi-" A tear trickled down my face.

 _He went in for a kiss, it was unexpected, it was soft, it was immensely heated. It was good. His tongue wriggled and glided against mine. This feeling, it felt great. It felt amazing. It was him on that day. My everything back then, Joshy._

"Wait... Stop!" Gasping, "I need some air."

"Please do remember me Maxwell..." Planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I do, Joshy."

"Only one person calls me that name..."

"It's me," Wrapping my arms around his head, embracing him in for another round, "I remember."

 **8:27 PM** , Still on top of me, he ripped his buttoned up shirt without hesitating. _His body... His chest, abs, shoulders and biceps. They're huge, compared to a 5'8 guy like me._ He took his pants off quickly. He moved on to me, removing my shirt and shorts off. We had nothing but underwear on. _Both wearing briefs, too... But his bulge is huge and he's not even hard at all._ _I was at complete lost in comparison._ We made out for a while, the feeling of his body heat under the covers warmed me up, the way he caressed my body was comforting. I can feel his cock getting hard as it grinds on mine, though mine is already hard. His hands slid inside my briefs but he was only touching the waste area, every time he got close to my dick he pulled his hands away.

"Are we..." Breathing for air after a long session, "Are we going to do it?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to yet." His blue eyes blinked, his smile was charming but it had a devilish mark to it.

"I mean we're already like this," I toyed with his hair, "So might as well."

"No, I wanna take things slowly." He smirked.

"Take things slowly?" I raised a my eyebrows, "You mean take things slowly by being bare naked in bed with your crush while both of your cocks are hard."

"I just don't want to hurt you all so suddenly." He layed down on the right side of the bed.

"So, how am I going to get home?"

"Me. Drive you?"

"I guess."

 _We both stared at the mirror above us._

"Do you not have a job?"

"Well, yeah."

"What's your occupation?" His eye swiveled on to me.

"At the moment I'm a student teacher or assistant."

"Do you like it?"

"I want to become a teacher because... Well..."

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to be a teacher because I wanted to be around kids, knowing that I'm gay and I've never been in a relationship, I thought that I wouldn't be able to start a family of my own."

"Oh..."

"You have me though? Don't you?" Giving me a pecked kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah... You're the only one I have," Rubbing my eyes, "As of now."

"Max, do you not have anyone else?"

"Sadly, no."

"Your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh-I... S-sorry for asking." His voice trembled.

"It's okay, I mean it's been four years ever since their passing."

"Four years...? Isn't that the year you graduated?" He voice was concerning.

"Yeah..." _Said in a non-enthusiastic tone._

"You were making a living on your own at the age of seventeen?"

"Yeah..." _Again, non-enthusiastic._

"Why didn't you give me a call or anything?" His hand was on my chest, he pulled me closer to him.

"Things were rough back then... Okay." I snuggled my head between his chests as he spooned me.

 **[10:42 PM]**

"Good night Maxwell."


End file.
